


Лучшее, что с ним случилось

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тендо – лучшее, что с ним случилось в жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшее, что с ним случилось

**Author's Note:**

> 01/05 Day

Холодный ветер задувает под куртку, но Вакатоши все равно медлит — смотрит на здание Сендай Арены, и в груди почему-то засела боль. Нужно записаться к врачу.

Наконец, он заходит в автобус — внутри тепло, неторопливо гудят разговоры, с задних рядов отчетливо слышен голос Тендо. Он оживленно болтает сразу с троими — на разные темы, и Вакатоши прислушивается.

— …альбом говно, а рекламе я давно не верю, крутят единственную удачную песню, а потом удивляются…

— …никто не будет оборудовать школьные чемпионаты, да и вообще. Выигрывать надо чисто…

— …еще не решил, а ты?

Вакатоши идет по проходу, автобус мягко трогается, и его шатает вперед: Тендо, привстав, перевалился через спинку кресла перед собой, и жестикулирует сразу обеими руками.

— А вот и Вакатоши! Мы думали, что ты решил добираться до школы пешком.

Раздаются смешки, а Вакатоши пожимает плечами, садится рядом с Тендо и откидывает спинку сиденья. Тендо по-прежнему стоит, перегнувшись, и Вакатоши видит полоску кожи между резинкой штанов и задравшейся футболкой. Тендо продолжает разговаривать, переступая с ноги на ногу, иногда поддергивает штаны или чешет себе бок. Его резкий, звонкий голос успокаивает, сливаясь с шумом кондиционера, и Вакатоши закрывает глаза.

Он просыпается, когда в автобусе царит тишина. Тендо, наконец-то, угомонился и заснул; теперь хорошо видно, как он устал. Веки набрякли и покраснели, на щеках у губ обозначились складки, делая его взрослее, длинные рыжие ресницы беспокойно вздрагивают.

Вакатоши оглядывается. На соседних креслах дремлют Хаято и Эйта, впереди возвышается макушка Реона; автобус мягко катит по дороге, и макушка покачивается в такт движению.

Тендо рядом шевелится, и Вакатоши переводит на него взгляд. Длинный, нескладный всегда и везде — кроме волейбольной площадки, Тендо нелепо сполз на кресле, расставив длинные ноги с острыми коленками, голова свешивается на плечо, обнажая шею с треугольником родинок.

При взгляде на Тендо тоже ноет в груди, и Вакатоши чувствует себя совсем больным. Это как приступ, из-за которого трудно дышать и невозможно говорить. Особенно в такие моменты как сейчас — когда Тендо прижимается плечом, а его нога касается ноги Вакатоши.

Он еще раз оглядывается и наклоняется. Губы у Тендо мягкие и расслабленные, рот приоткрыт, и Вакатоши не может остановиться, робко целует сначала в один уголок, потом в другой, потом касается языком кромки зубов и отстраняется, унося с собой вкус Тендо. И не сразу понимает, что тот смотрит на него, смотрит круглыми глазами, в которых застыло такое непонимание, что Вакатоши неловко, но больше — стыдно.

— Прости.

Щеки горят, но в автобусе некуда бежать, а еще Тендо смотрит цепко, сжав губы, его взгляд потемнел, и Вакатоши не может ничего в нем прочитать.

— За что?

Хочется снова его поцеловать, чтобы почувствовать, как Тендо отзывается — и от этого желания Вакатоши задыхается. Но он честно пытается сформулировать ответ.

— За то, что сделал это без тебя.

На лице Тендо — изумление, такое комичное, что обруч, болезненно сжимающий грудь, лопается, и Вакатоши смеется. Тендо хохочет вместе с ним и тут же зажимает себе рот рукой, делает страшные глаза, и его ресницы дрожат.

— Не хотел тебя будить, — добавляет Вакатоши. Это правда, Тендо слишком устал.

Тендо придвигается ближе. От него пахнет так знакомо и вкусно, что Вакатоши притягивает его к себе и глубоко дышит в макушку. Когда Тендо тянется к его лицу, Вакатоши подается вперед — чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Они сталкиваются зубами, губы скользят по губам, Тендо оставляет влажный след на подбородке. Когда его губы прижимаются ко рту, а внутрь проталкивается язык, Вакатоши застывает. Мир вращается бешеной каруселью, а перед глазами пляшут искры, как будто Эйта подал ему прямо в затылок.

Боли больше нет. На самом деле ее никогда и не было. Вакатоши смотрит на Тендо, тот шевелит губами — что-то говорит, но Вакатоши его не слышит. В ушах стучит кровь, а по телу разливается теплая нежность.

— …о легче?

Вакатоши молчит, и Тендо тоже перестает говорить. Его лицо, и без того выразительное, сейчас напоминает открытую книгу, и Вакатоши проводит тыльной стороной ладони ему по щеке. 

— Ты невозможный, — шепчет Тендо, вздыхая, — чудо-мальчик. И как меня угораздило, а, вот скажи?

Вакатоши тоже не знает, как Тендо угораздило. Но он точно знает одно — он сделает все, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Тендо ерзает, упирается лбом ему в плечо, а потом сладко зевает.

— В следующий раз, — бормочет он, — можешь не стесняться. Я не настолько устал. Да я вообще…

Вакатоши нащупывает руку Тендо, сжимает ладонь, и тот умолкает. Теплое дыхание щекочет кожу, и Вакатоши опять закрывает глаза.

Тендо — лучшее, что с ним случилось в жизни. Сегодня Вакатоши постарается найти нужные слова.


End file.
